1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air temperature adjusting system in a technical field of thermal energy and aerodynamics, and more particularly to a system capable of absorbing air into liquid and then changing a temperature of the air by adjusting the temperature of the liquid.
2. Description of Related Arts
25° C. is the temperature most suitable for human survival. However, the temperature in summer is usually higher than 25° C., which makes it difficult for the human body to rapidly dissipate heat, and thus the man may feel hot; while the temperature in winter is usually lower than 25° C., which makes the human body dissipate heat overly fast, and thus the man may feel cold. In order to create a comfortable environment for living, it is necessary to adjust the temperature to maintain the air temperature around 25° C.
Conventionally, the most common air temperature regulator is the air conditioner. The air conditioner works under the following principle. The gaseous refrigerant is compressed by the compressor into the liquid refrigerant of high temperature and high pressure; and then the liquid refrigerant of high temperature and high pressure is sent into the condenser, i.e., the outdoor unit, for heat dissipation and becomes the liquid refrigerant of normal temperature and high pressure. As a result, the outdoor unit blows hot winds. Then the liquid refrigerant of normal temperature and high pressure enters the evaporator, i.e., the indoor unit, through the capillary; and because the space suddenly enlarges and the pressure suddenly reduces after the refrigerant arrives at the evaporator through the capillary, the liquid refrigerant evaporates to become the gaseous refrigerant of low temperature, so as to absorb a large amount of heat to cool the evaporator. Since the fan of the indoor unit blows indoor air through the evaporator, the indoor unit blows cold winds; the steam in the air meets the cold evaporator and then condenses into water drops which flow out along the water pipe; and then the gaseous refrigerant returns to the compressor to continue being compressed as a circulation.
It is required to shut the doors and the windows indoors when the air conditioner is used to adjust the air. Because the air circulates in a closed environment all the time, the indoor environment can become very dry after a long time and have a poor air quality because of no air exchange for a long time, mainly showed as an increased concentration of carbon dioxide, an increased content of oxidation products of sulfides and nitrides in the air and bacteria, and a reduced content of oxygen. This is why users may feel uncomfortable when the users stay in a room with a working air conditioner for a long time. It is essential to mention that usually the air conditioner has a high power and consumes much electricity, which is unfavorable for environmental protection.
In recent years, an environment-friendly air adjusting device, known as the air conditioner fan, appears. The air conditioner fan works under the following principle. The water circulating pump continually draws water out of the water tank and evenly sprays the water onto the evaporating and filtering layer through the water distributing system; then the outdoor hot air enters the evaporating and cooling medium to fully exchange heat with the water inside the evaporating and cooling medium, i.e., Cell DEK; then the water evaporates and absorbs heat to decrease the temperature and also the cold water turns the hot air into the cool and clean air which is blown out by the low-noise draught fan with added pressure, so the users can feel cool winds. As a result, the air conditioner fan has better cooling effects than the pure electric fan.
Since the air conditioner fan is still a type of fan in essence, the air conditioner fan actually fails to transfer the heat in the air from the indoor to the outdoor. Thus, in order to bring the users a feeling of cool, it is required to produce winds at a really fast speed. Just because of the large wind influx and wind outflux and the fast wind speed, the air conditioner fan causes much noise during work. In the meantime, because of the fast speed of the wind influx and wind outflux, it is really difficult for the air conditioner fan to filter the steam inside the air through drying, so as to cause high humidity of the blown-out air, which further contributes to the growth of the indoor bacteria and causes discomfort of the users.
Furthermore, the pumping motor and the blowing motor of the air conditioner fan work simultaneously, which wastes electricity and brings extra noise.